Chapter 116
is the 116th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Kirsch Vermillion complains about how he was born beautiful in such a world that is full of people who are lacking in beauty. Asta thinks about how a weirdo has just shown up, while Magna Swing tells Kirsch to shut up. Kirsch just counters by saying that he understands how Magna has to look at his beauty, which Magna asks if Kirsch is even listening to him. Sol Marron says that Kirsch is not beautiful at all since he is a man, which Kirsch counters by saying that a woman should not use those kind of words and that she should model herself after him since she has a wonderful figure. Kirsch notices Mimosa Vermillion and asks if she has seen his beauty, to which Mimosa replies that he is gross. Kirsch wonders if Mimosa is sick since she could not comprehend his beauty, to which Mimosa replies that Kirsch is the one that is sick. As he and his sister continue to chat, Kirsch notices Asta. As Asta greets him, Kirsch's expression goes dull and tells Asta not to greet him so casually while also calling him filth. Kirsch then explains how Asta is weak and not beautiful, which Asta counters by saying that his muscles that are ugly are his weapon. Kirsch continues to explain how it is useless for Asta to train since his fate has already been decided. Suddenly Mimosa tells her brother to win his next match no matter what it takes, which Kirsch thinks that Mimosa finally understands his charm, but Mimosa continues to says that so she and Asta can defeat him in the next match. As the second match begins, Yuno wonders what is wrong with Kirsch, and Noelle Silva tells him that Kirsch is Mimosa's brother and that he is gross. Klaus Lunettes also reveals that Kirsch is the vice-captain of the Coral Peacocks and is the acting captain because the actual captain is always sleeping. Magna starts off by launching an attack and rushing forward but is confronted by three metal jackals. As Magna attacks the spell, Kirsch shows up and explains to Magna how he should use both long- and short-ranged attacks to overwhelm his opponents, with which Magna just goes. Sol then charges towards the opponents' crystal on top of her golem, but her opponent, Willie, restrains her movements with Flash Bog. Kirsch then shows up and explains how Sol should create five smaller golems to cause some disturbances with them along with using them to hide and ambush the opponent. Kirsch also explains that he will beautifully protect the crystal, so that Manga and Sol can go attack the enemy team. Adrian suddenly appears from the water and attacks Team C's crystal but Kirsch dispels the Climbing Coelacanth and covers the entire the field with Magic Cherry Blossom Blizzard. Sol and Magna notice that Kirsch has created paths for them to Team D's crystal, and launch spells at the crystal until it is destroyed. As Team C is declared the winner, Kirsch explains that the sins of this world are not being beautiful and not realizing beauty. Sol and Magna think about how they somehow end up on board with Kirsch and that it feels good. Asta thinks about how they are strong and wonders how they are supposed to take Kirsch on. Kirsch then comments about how the greatest sin of all is his beauty. Fights *Team C vs. Team D Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Magic and Spells used References Navigation fr:Chapitre 116